How to Get Ginny Weasley To Say I Do
by dorkoandproud63
Summary: Its up! The sequel How to Get Ginny Weasley To Fancy you Harry sees the perfect engagement ring! He only needs the courage once again to pop the question
1. Chapter 1

**How to Get Ginny Weasley to Say I Do**

**A/N: As promised, here is your sequel! I really am sorry for the delay but I have been getting migraines lately and that kind of interfered, so sorry! Also, the Super bowl excitement as been going around saying as I'm from Pennsylvania! I don't know how pleased I am with this chapter because I feel I left a lot out which I will try to fix in upcoming chapters! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only in my daydreams in science to I own Harry Potter….**

A 22-year-old Harry Potter walked through the thick crowds of Diagon Alley.

He was searching for something. The _perfect_ something. It had to suit Ginny. The ring had to be her style. The _engagement _ring.

Harry had been dating Ginny for six years now. It was a perfect six years. Harry was an Auror and Ginny was his partner in crime. It was all perfect. There was only one thing missing.

That sparkling diamond on her finger. Now it seemed comical to him how timid and shy he was around her in the past.

_Best not think about that, _he thought as he passed yet another store. _That ought to get your hopes up for popping **the **question._

The cold weather surged through his skin as he turned another corner, for the hundredth time that day. Searching.

Ginny, however, had no idea it was coming. And quite frankly, neither did Harry. He just knew he loved her. Loved her like nothing he had felt before. His heart still palpitated every time she talked. Every time she touched him. It was those feelings that he wanted to never end. Those feelings that meant love. And it was everlasting.

Harry looked into the crowd. _No! Not now Gin._

A familiar red head appeared at his side. Even though it was the most unflattering time, he was still happy to see her.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour yet Ginny. What happened?" Harry asked, talking her warm soft hand in his.

"Oh nothing" Ginny sighed. "It didn't take near as long as I thought it would for Hermione to pick a dress. It's really beautiful too. It matched her perfectly. Were doing the bridesmaid dressing another time."

Harry grunted. He was a little bit irked that Hermione had to find her fantasy wedding dress at that moment. Why couldn't she have waited a little longer?

"I'm happy for her and Ron, aren't you? After helping you defeat Voldemort and all, they deserve the perfect wedding"

Harry looked down at Ginny. He could just rest his chin on her head. "Yeah I am. They really do deserve to be happy"

Despite the freezing weather, Ginny looked beautiful. Like always. Her flaming red hair fell in soft curls about her face, shoulder length.

She had green eyes, sort of like his mother's. Her complexion was different, though. Soft and rosy, with several freckles on the bridge of her nose.

And when he turned from her beautiful face he saw. Glinting in the soft December sunlight.

Sparkling and flawless, he saw the perfect ring.

The engagement ring of the future Mrs. Ginny Potter.

**A/N: So what did you think? The unanswered questions will be answered soon. The story will get better I promise! It will really start to develop as well. So please drop me a review. Constructive critsim is welcome! Thanks! Updates soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! It's been over a month. I AM AN AWFUL AWFUL PERSON. I really am sorry. But as always, I have an excuse. I have been sick, I have exams coming up and have been overloaded with homework and I just got myself involved in a musical and a whole bunch of other stressful stuff. So if updates still don't come, that's why. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I honestly haven't had the time. SORRY!**

Harry awoke to the sound of Ron's old textbooks dropping on the wooden floor. Rubbing the sleepers from his eyes, he grudgling rolled over and looked at the clock. 6:12. Thanks Ron.

"Oi, you're up! Now you can help me pack" he said, tossing in a sneakoscope to his miscellaneous pile of rubbish.

Ever since they had gotten out of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had shared an apartment in London. They were (very messy, mind you) roommates.

"What are you doing?" Harry grumbled, thrusting his pillow over his head.

"I'm getting married" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, duh. But why are you packing at six in the morning?"

"Time is money" Ron whistled.

"Whatever" Harry said. "I'm going to Diagon Alley today. I have some things to do"

"You were just there. I need help packing"

"You're a big boy. I just have some stuff to get. Besides that, you can use magic"

"But, I can't keep all this stuff. Besides that, it brings back memories" Ron said dramatically, rubbing away a fake tear.

Harry shook his head. "You have fun. I'm leaving"

He grabbed his broom and shoved a pumpkin muffin in his mouth. He was going to get that ring.

"What-What do you mean you sold it?" Harry roared.

"Sir, please just calm down. The man who purchased this ring got here before you. The early bird gets the worm" The manager quoted.

Harry sneered. He was going to lose his temper. He could just feel it. "All right. What's your name…Mr.?"

"Mr. Grant"

"Ok, Mr. Grant. You see, I need to have that ring. That ring was perfect. Why can't you just order another one or something?"

"The series was discontinued Mr. Potter. The ring you are talking about is no longer manufactured. You know, we have many other nice rings here" Mr. Grant said, gesturing to the cases beside him.

Harry rubbed his temples impatiently. "I don't want another ring" he sighed. "Can you maybe remember who purchased it?"

"Er…he-he had….very blonde hair. Almost white. He was about your age, too. He came in just yesterday, and I think he was dressed in all black…"

"Malfoy" Harry whispered.

"What's that sir?"

"Nothing" Harry said. He turned on his coat and walked out of the shop. Malfoy would give him that ring. He had too.

**I'm half asleep so if any of that didn't make sense, that's why. Just too clear up any confusion, Harry and Ron aren't pulling a Broke back mountain. Their just roomies. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating and for the length of the chapter. I'll try to get them up sooner! Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
